Holmes et le Docteur
by Glasgow
Summary: Sur les traces d'un tueur particulièrement habile, Holmes et Watson peuvent compter sur l'aide de deux mystérieux inconnus.


Ceci est un cross over avec la série "Doctor who". J'ai repris ici Nine, le Docteur de Christopher Eccleston qui reste mon favori, et Rose. Première fois que j'écris avec ces personnages, il me faut donc vous demander votre indulgence.

Cette petite fic est écrite et fin prête depuis des mois, mais je n'en ai jamais été satisfaite. Et puis aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai une bonne grippe et pas mal de fièvre, comprendre les yeux pas en face des trous, je l'ai relu et me décide enfin à poster. Si vous n'aimez pas, c'est donc à ma fièvre qu'il faut s'en prendre XD

N'hésitez pas néanmoins à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Londres, 1897 ! » annonça le Docteur en ouvrant la porte du Tardis.

Se précipitant dehors, Rose poussa un petit cri de surprise sous la morsure du froid. Le Seigneur du temps considéra d'un œil sceptique la neige qui tombait drue et esquissa un sourire contrit.

« Ah, normalement nous devions arriver en plein mois de juillet.

- Raté », s'amusa la jeun femme en retournant chercher un manteau à l'intérieur.

Peu après ils déambulaient tous deux dans les rues bruyantes, Rose regardant avec un intérêt certain tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Les fiacres, le petit vendeur de journaux qui vociféraient les titres au coin de la rue, ces gens élégamment vêtus… Elle avait pu voir cette Angleterre victorienne au travers des films d'époque qu'elle regardait parfois avec sa mère, mais là c'était différent. Tout était tellement plus… authentique. Elle qui avait vu mille et une merveilles en voyageant aux côtés du Docteur ne s'était pourtant jamais senti aussi charmée.

« Ça vous plaît Rose ? s'enquit l'alien en suivant ses regards émerveillés.

- C'est parfait ! Je me croirais dans un film, mais en mieux. Dites-moi, après la quatrième lune de Pagore, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

- Je vous ai vu lire une nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes alors…

- Vous m'emmenez rencontrer Arthur Conan Doyle ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Bien mieux », affirma le Docteur avec un sourire mystérieux tandis qu'ils entraient dans Baker Street.

ooOoo

« Veuillez cesser vos balivernes Watson !

- Reconnaissez que c'est l'explication la plus plausible.

- Absurde ! Les vampires n'existent pas. Vous me décevez mon cher, à cet instant vous ne valez guère mieux que tous ces ignorants. Ce Bram Stocker publie un livre rempli d'inepties et vous voyez des vampires partout.

- Les victimes ont été vidées de leur sang, plaida le médecin. Et chacune présentait une marque de morsure dans le cou.

- Et moi je puis vous assurer que nous découvrirons rapidement que tout cela a une explication scientifique et parfaitement rationnelle.

- Vous dites cela parce que vous n'avez aucune imagination une fois sorti de vos éprouvettes.

- Et vous, vous êtes vexé de vous être encore fourvoyé mon chez Watson. »

Les deux homes, ainsi occupés à deviser avec animation ne remarquèrent pas les deux personnes qui les croisèrent et qui pour leur part leur prêtèrent la plus grande des attentions.

Des corps exsangues portant des marques de dents dans le cou ? Le Docteur, qui était venu ici pour faire une surprise à sa compagne de voyage réalisait que cette visite pourrait être plus intéressante que prévue. Rose pour sa part fixait toujours les deux gentlemen avec la plus grande curiosité.

« Watson ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Eh bien ?

- On dirait… J'ai eu l'impression que nous venons de croiser Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais… c'est impossible. Vous me faites une blague ? Vous m'avez emmenée sur un plateau de cinéma ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Mais c'est dingue. En plus dans leurs attitudes, leur façon de parler… on dirait Robert Downey Jr. et Jude Law.

- Oui, sans le savoir le film sorti en 2009 n'aurait pu réunir casting plus proche de la réalité.

- 2009 ? Docteur je n'y suis pas encore moi.

- Bof, c'est sans importance, vous le verrez en temps voulu.

- Docteur, Sherlock Holmes est un personnage de fiction, alors comment se fait-il que…

- Ah, vous les humains du vingt-et-unième siècle, vous êtes tellement bornés, renchérit l'homme tandis que tous deux s'arrêtaient devant le 221b. Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'un personnage aussi complexe et riche ait pu sortir de l'imagination d'un romancier, aussi doué soit-il ? Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte ont bien existé au dix-neuvième siècle. Watson était en affaire avec Conan Doyle pour que celui-ci retravaille ses notes et les publies sous son nom. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris les raisons de cet arrangement, mais là n'est pas l'essentiel. Au fil des décennies ces deux hommes brillants ne sont plus demeurés que comme des personnages de fiction, ce qui est regrettable étant donné ce qu'ils ont apporté à la communauté.

- Et comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir la vérité ?

- Grâce aux diverses adaptions au fil des siècles, ils sont restés célèbres. Dans les années 2110 il me semble, plusieurs étude se sont penchées sérieusement sur eux, après la découverte de papiers appartenant autant à Watson qu'à Conan Doyle. Elles ont pu établir l'existence du grand détective.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement… Est-ce qu'on eut les rencontrer ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes là pour ça. D'autant que je veux en savoir plus sur cette série de meurtres. »

Tandis qu'un sourire épanoui naissait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ils gravirent les quelques marches du perron. Se faisant passer pour des clients, ils furent introduits par Mrs. Hudson dans le salon encombré du premier étage.

Watson installé sur le sofa, occupé à feuilleter un petit carnet, un crayon à la main, leva immédiatement les yeux vers eux. Si son regard reflétait la curiosité, le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres était parfaitement sympathique. Holmes pour sa part occupé à fumer sa pipe devant la fenêtre n'esquissa pas le moindre geste laissant supposer qu'il avait remarqué leur arrivée.

« Ainsi vous souhaitez solliciter notre aide, commença Watson d'un ton aimable. Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

- Inutile Watson, lança le détective sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Nous sommes trop occupés en ce moment pour prendre de nouveaux clients.

- A la vérité nous ne sommes pas des clients, expliqua le Docteur. Nous somme là pour vous aider sur cette enquête qui vous accapare. Je pense avoir des informations sur l'assassin mais pour cela je dois voir les corps.

- Et pourquoi vous croirais-je ? » demanda Holmes d'un ton peu affable.

Le Docteur extirpa son papier psychique de sa poche et la présenta à Watson.

« John Smith, dit-il en guise de présentation.

- Holmes, il travaille pour le ministère », déclara précipitamment le médecin en examinant le papier qu'il avait devant les yeux, n'y voyant évidemment que du feu.

Cette fois Holmes se décida enfin à leur prêter toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient. Dévisageant un moment les deux visiteurs, il éprouva uns sensation étrange. Peut-être à cause du sourire un peu trop sympathique de l'inconnu, ainsi que sa veste faite d'une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Peut-être à cause de la femme, dont le regard curieux se promenait dans toute la pièce, et qui portait un pantalon, une veste d'une couleur rose trop voyante ou ses cheveux lâchés, ne ressemblant en rien par tous ces détails à ses semblables. Le détective était incapable d'analyser son ressenti, mais ces deux personnes ne lui semblaient guère à leur place ici, comme si elles étaient… hors du temps.

Il balaya cette idée absurde d'un mouvement de la tête et alla plutôt prendre à Watson les papiers d'identité. Ceux-ci semblaient en règle, mais une fois de plus cette même sensation indéfinie s'imposa à lui. Il tourna la carte dans tous les sens, ne pouvant mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait. Mais quelque chose clochait, il en était certain.

Le Docteur le regardait faire avec le plus grand intérêt. Il avait rencontré très peu de personne qui ne se laissait duper par son papier psychique. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était évidemment un esprit exceptionnel.

« Ministère donc ? grogna Holmes.

- Agent spécial du premier ministre en personne. Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à lui. Il me charge d'enquêter sur certaines affaires sensibles, comme celle qui vous occupe actuellement.

- Et cette coquète évaporée ? » interrogea le logicien, fixant Rose avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la lassitude.

Watson eut un grognement désapprobateur à cette remarque tandis que l'alien esquissait un sourire amusé sous le regard scandalisé de la jeune femme.

« Il s'agit simplement de mon assistante.

- Donc vous voulez voir les corps. Pourquoi accéderai-je à cette requête ? Vous pouvez vous adresser directement à la police.

- Je préfère avoir affaire avec vous, vous êtes plus proche de l'idée que je me fais d'un homme ouvert. Je pense avoir déjà vu les blessures qu'ils présentent. Si c'est le cas, je sais qui ou plutôt quoi les a tués. Je dois m'en assurer pour ensuite vous aider. »

ooOoo

Debout devant le corps de la dernière victime, le Docteur sentit un frisson désagréable le traverser. Blessure typique, songea-t-il. Exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé immédiatement. Normal que les néophytes, surtout avec cette mode du vampire qui secouait le pays, aient pris ces marques pour des morsures. A la vérité, au lieu de canines, il s'agissait d'un dard scindé en deux aiguillons. Le reste ne différait guère puisqu'une fois le dard planté dans la carotide, il servait à aspirer jusqu'à la dernière goutte le sang contenu dans l'organisme.

« Alors ? souffla Rose tout près de lui. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement oui. »

A quelques pas d'eux, Holmes et son collègue suivaient tous leurs faits et gestes tout en buvant leurs paroles. Conduite étonnamment calme de la part du détective, qui venait effectivement de comprendre que cet homme pas tout à fait comme les autres pouvait s'avérer parfaitement utile dans cette affaire. Pour une fois qu'il estimait quelqu'un digne de son propre génie, il n'allait certainement pas lui compliquer la tâche.

« Un extra terrestre ? insista la jeune femme.

- En fait non.

- Un extra terrestre ? répéta Watson avec empressement.

- Un vampire extra terrestre, corrigea ironiquement Holmes sans prendre la peine de cacher son scepticisme. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tous aujourd'hui ? S'il ne s'agit pas du fait d'un maniaque quelconque alors nous avons simplement affaire à un animal.

- En quelque sorte oui, il s'agit d'un mélange entre le maniaque et l'animal, dit le Docteur d'un ton mystérieux.

- Il va falloir vous montrer plus clair, insista Homes d'un ton brusque. Et nous dire qui vous êtes également serait intéressant dans le même temps. »

Puisqu'il se frottait à des hommes tout à fait dignes de confiance, c'était bien ainsi que le Seigneur du temps concevait les choses. Mais pas ici. Détail dont il eut la confirmation lorsqu'un employé de la morgue entra dans la pièce.

« Sortons », lança-t-il.

En lançant un regard las au médecin qui venait de faire son apparition, Holmes proposa qu'ils retournent à Baker Street. Il n'y avait certainement pas d'endroit plus approprié pour deviser d'un sujet potentiellement sensible.

C'était étrange comme impression, pensa le détective durant le court trajet en fiacre. Lors du premier meurtre Watson et lui avaient eu la sensation que cette enquête présentait un caractère particulier. La présence de ces deux étrangers ne venait que corroborer tout cela. Et s'ils n'étaient certainement pas envoyés par le premier ministre comme ils l'affirmaient, il était certain en revanche que leur présence tombait à pic.

Watson, même s'il était troublé lui aussi, se fit un devoir de faire la conversation avec la jeune femme. Pourtant cette apparente légèreté n'était qu'une façade et régulièrement Holmes pouvait sentir peser sur lui son regard empreint d'inquiétude. Manifestement ils éprouvaient la même chose, c'était rassurant dans une certaine mesure.

Une cabine à voyager dans le temps, un extra terrestre dernier survivant de son espèce et une londonienne qui venait tout droit du vingt-et-unième siècle… Voilà des détails bien difficiles à croire, et pourtant ils étaient présentés avec tant de conviction que les deux locataires du 221b. étaient de plus en plus enclins à se laisser tenter par ces explications.

« Comment est-ce le vingt-et-unième siècle ? s'enquit finalement Watson, dont la curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste.

- Oh, si je vous raconte tout dans le détail ça nous prendra des heures, dit Rose en riant. Je suppose que le Docteur, ainsi que votre ami préféreront que nous nous occupions de cette… chose avant. Mais ensuite je vous promets de tout vous dire. En tout cas ce que je peux, se reprit-elle après avoir essuyé un regard sévère de la part de son compagnon.

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, insista le Docteur à un Holmes qui demeurait tout de même sceptique.

- Je suis un homme qui a toujours placé sa foi en la science, la logique… Ce que vous me dites là va à l'encontre de tout cela. Bien sûr que c'est difficile à croire.

- Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous mentir.

- Certes. Bien, alors admettons pour l'instant que vous dites effectivement la vérité. Qui est le tueur ? »

Watson eut un petit sourire en coin, satisfait de voir son camarade enfin prêt à admettre cette hypothèse tout à fait farfelue.

« Il s'agit bien d'un homme en fait.

- D'un homme ? s'écria Rose. Mais vous avez parlé d'un dard.

- Dans quelques milliers d'années, certainement suite à l'exposition à certaines toxines durant des voyages dans l'espace, une partie de la population terrestre va évoluer jusqu'à devenir des créatures de cauchemar. Equipé d'un dard, entre autre, elles se nourrissent exclusivement de sang humain. J'ai vu dans un avenir lointain des colonies d'humains vivant reclus dans des dômes afin de leur échapper.

- Vous parlez de milliers d'années, intervint Holmes, tout à fait intéressé par ce discours. Alors que fait l'un d'entre eux ici, ou plutôt maintenant ?

- L'un des scientifiques que j'avais rencontré a émis l'hypothèse que certains de ces êtres étaient capables de se téléporter dans le temps.

- Fascinant », murmura Watson.

Le Docteur lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. Réaction typique. Cela devenait moins intéressant avec le temps.

« N'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu l'occasion d'en croiser quelques-uns à différentes époques.

- Sont-ils difficiles à tuer ?

- Seulement quand ils viennent de se nourrir. Comme ils ne sortent qu'à la tombée de la nuit, c'est là qu'ils sont le plus vulnérables.

- Vous avez entendu Watson, ce soir nous partons à la chasse ! »

Le médecin hocha la tête, quoi que moins sûr de lui que ne l'était son compagnon. Pourtant il serait près de lui, comme toujours.

« Nous nous joindrons à vous bien sûr, proposa la Docteur. N'est-ce pas Rose ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

La jeune femme, habituée depuis longtemps à ces chasses aux créatures belliqueuses, n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, plus intéressée qu'elle était à détailler d'un œil curieux tout ce que contenait la pièce. Une vieille tabatière, une peau de tigre, un sofa qu'elle aurait qualifié à son époque de vintage, des télégrammes répandus sur le bureau, une boîte de marocain vert dont elle se doutait du contenu… C'était tellement… irréel…

« C'est un peu le fouillis, glissa Watson en s'approchant d'elle. Mon colocataire n'est pas très soigné…

- Je ne peux pas lui jeter la pierre, dit Rose avec malice. Mais au moins il n'a pas son pareil pour résoudre les mystères qui se présentent à lui, on peut donc lui pardonner un certain manque d'organisation.

- Oh mais détrompez-vous. Contrairement aux apparences il est bien organisé et tout à fait capable de retrouver n'importe quoi dans la minute. Ce n'est pas un génie pour rien. »

La blonde esquissa un grand sourire devant le regard lointain de son interlocuteur. Il avait une façon presque… tendre de parler de son camarade. Pour un peu elle aurait pu croire que… Mais elle repoussa tout aussi vite cette pensée. Ne pas oublier qu'ils étaient tous à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, les mœurs étaient bien différentes qu'un siècle plus tard.

« Vous voyagez depuis longtemps avec cet homme ? reprit Watson.

- Plus d'un an. J'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus longtemps encore… Peut-être parce que j'ai risqué ma vie bien souvent. J'aimerais parfois retrouver une vie normale, mais je crains de m'y ennuyer alors… Et puis…, rajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, il serait perdu sans moi, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

- Miss Tyler, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Ils échangèrent un petit rire complice puis s'approchèrent de leurs compagnons, qui mettaient au point leur plan pour la traque à venir.

« Rose, appela finalement le Seigneur du temps, nous avons quelques heures devant nous, que diriez-vous de visiter les environs.

- Toujours partante !

- Bien. Holmes, docteur Watson, à plus tard donc. »

ooOoo

« Watson, votre avis sur tout cela, interrogea le détective en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil lorsqu'ils se furent retrouvés seuls.

- Je ne saurais le dire. Leurs propos sont incroyables. Je ne vois que trois hypothèses. Soit ils ont une imagination digne d'un grand écrivain, soit ils sont fous…

- Soit ?

- Soit ils disent la vérité, ce qui revient à remettre tout ce que nous croyions jusque-là en question.

- C'est aussi mon avis, avoua Holmes en craquant une allumette. Je serais curieux de savoir à laquelle de ces hypothèses vous adhérez. »

Watson baissa la tête en cherchant ses mots. Il n'était pas certain de devoir se montrer honnête, même si c'était justement Holmes qui l'interrogeait. Celui-ci effectivement avait plus d'une fois critiqué tant son imagination fertile que sa naïveté à apprécier tous les récits hors du commun. Son récent intérêt pour les vampires suite à la lecture de Bram Stocker et ses interrogations concernant le Frankenstein de Mary Shelley en étaient les exemples les plus récents. Reconnaître à présent ce qu'il pensait réellement ne le motivait que moyennement. Pourtant, connaissant son compagnon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il savait très exactement ce qu'il avait en tête et ne l'interrogeait que pour la forme. Ou plus probablement pour le simple plaisir de le torturer.

« La plus excitante, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Qui est bien sûr également la moins crédible.

- Oui, je suis assez d'accord.

- Pardon ? sursauta le cadet. Vous, tellement obtus, vous croyez à cette histoire de voyage dans le temps ?

- Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité, récita Holmes. Finalement il y a un côté assez passionnant dans tout cela. Une époque différente de la notre, avec les progrès que cela doit impliquer… J'aimerais voir cela. »

Le médecin s'approcha de lui, laissant une main lascive courir sur son épaule.

« Une époque où les hommes comme nous ne seraient plus perçus comme des criminels…, dit-il, pensif. Vous imaginez ?

- Je confirme, sourit Holmes, j'aimerais voir cela. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il attira son compagnon à lui, qui tomba sur ses genoux avec un petit rire cristallin. Ils avaient plusieurs heures devant eux, autant en profiter.

Devant le Tower Bridge Rose, perdu dans ses pensées, regardait d'un œil lointain le bateau à vapeur qui naviguait lentement sur les eaux calmes de la Tamise. Près d'elle le Docteur eut tôt fait de remarquer qu'elle semblait préoccupée.

« Rose, je pensais que vous retrouver à cette époque vous plairait, que vous seriez plus enjouée…

- C'est parfait ! Je suis vraiment ravie d'être ici mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au docteur Watson. A la façon qu'il a de parler de Holmes, de le regarder… Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Alors ça ne vous a pas échappé. Oui, ce détail a été confirmé en même temps que la confirmation qu'ils avaient bien existé.

- Pourtant je crois me souvenir qu'à cette époque l'homosexualité était considérée comme un crime.

- Eh oui.

- C'est triste, dit la jeune femme d'uns voix sourde.

- Certainement, mais vous avez remarqué vous-même que cela ne les empêche pas d'être heureux. Du moment qu'ils restent discrets. »

Rose hocha la tête et resta silencieuse un moment, appréciant ce qui venait d'être dit. Enfin elle haussa les épaules.

« Dites, vous croyez qu'ils parleront de nous dans l'une des futures nouvelles ?

- Et parler du même coup d'une des évolutions possible de l'homme, capable entre autre de voyager dans le temps et suceur de sang ? J'en doute, c'est un peu trop pour cette époque qui commence seulement à envisager l'existence des vampires.

- Alors que nous savons qu'ils sont une réalité. Même si le plus grand nombre l'ignore.

- Parce que votre espèce est ainsi faite ma chère Rose. Vous préférez vous voiler la face quand quelque chose dépasse votre entendement. Typiquement humain.

- La… chose est ici, vous pensez qu'on parviendra à s'en débarrasser ?

- Avec deux assistants pareils pour nous aider ça ne pourra que bien se passer. J'avoue tout de même que je suis déçu, je vous avais emmené ici pour quelques jours de vacances, je pensais qu'à cette époque nous serions tranquilles.

- C'est notre lot quotidien », soupira la blonde, quoi que ne semblant pas particulièrement affectée, la force de l'habitude.

ooOoo

Toutes les victimes ayant été trouvées dans le même secteur, il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver la créature qui les avait assassinées. Effectivement, à la nuit tombée celle-ci, affamée comme l'avait prévu le Docteur, se mit immédiatement en chasse. S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans les rues sombres et glacées. Mais la proie était coriace et agile, les quatre poursuivants, même en se séparant ne parvenaient jamais à se coordonner de façon efficace pour mettre la main sur elle. A plusieurs reprises Holmes parvint à l'avoir dans sa ligne de tir, mais le Docteur ayant laissé entendre qu'il aurait préféré parvenir à la capturer vivante il laissa passer sa chance à chaque fois. Lorsque la créature, dont il se rapprochait enfin sensiblement, tourna au coin d'une ruelle où il savait se trouver Watson, il crut qu'ils tenaient enfin leur chance, mais tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, un cri poussé par son compagnon se fit entendre. La peur au ventre, le détective accéléra au moment où un coup de feu éclatait dans la nuit.

« Non ! »

Le Docteur arriva d'une autre direction en même temps que Holmes, pour découvrir la créature qui gisait aux pieds d'un Watson au manteau lacéré.

« Je le voulais vivant, marmonna le Seigneur du temps.

- Il m'a attaqué, souffla Watson. C'était lui ou moi. »

Le Docteur lui lança un bref regard comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de reporter son attention sur la créature, que Rose, qui venait de les rejoindre, fixait avec prudence. Holmes pour sa part s'était rapproché de son compagnon, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Dieu merci vous étiez armé, dit-il. Allez-vous bien ?

- Je suis toujours bien plus prévoyant que vous, répondit le médecin avec un détachement qui ne trompait pourtant personne, pas même lui. Je vais bien, passé la surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il soit aussi agressif, ni si… laid. C'était lui ou moi, répéta-t-il comme s'il tenait à se convaincre qu'il avait été forcé de supprimer une vie, quel qu'elle soit.

- Et vous avez bien fait mon vieux, le rassura Holmes avec un petit sourire. Il a eu le temps de traverser les vêtements ? Il vous a blessé ?

- Oui, mais pas profondément, rassurez-vous.

- Il va quand même falloir s'occuper de vous. Vous êtes peut-être médecin, mais certainement pas invincible.

- Vous allez venir dans mon vaisseau, intervint le Docteur. Il est tout près d'ici et nous pourrons ainsi examiner cet être, opportunité que je n'avais jamais eu jusque-là. »

C'est ainsi que les deux résidents de Baker Street furent introduits à bord du Tardis. Après l'habituel "Fascinant, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur", qui arracha un rire à Rose, ils promenèrent un regard curieux sur tout ce qui les entourait. S'ils avaient eu encore des doutes concernant tant l'identité que la provenance de ces étranges voyageurs, ils furent tout à fait dissipés. Cette machine, cet engin peu importe, ne venait clairement ni de cet endroit, ni de cette époque. Rose s'occupa ensuite des plaies somme toute assez superficielles de Watson tandis que les deux génies procédaient à une rapide autopsie de leur bien étrange tueur. Ils purent ainsi constater que la plupart des organes étaient similaires à ceux des humains, ce qui renforçait les propos tenus par l'alien un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cette mutation ? s'enquit le détective avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su. Heureusement ils ne sont pas très nombreux, mais leur capacité de déplacement les rend difficile à suivre. C'est un miracle que Rose et moi soyons justement arrivés ici.

- Ce n'était pas prévu ? s'étonna Holmes. Je pensais justement que vous le pourchassiez.

- Non, à la base il s'agissait d'un voyage d'agrément. J'avais souhaité venir avec Rose afin qu'elle vous rencontre. Elle apprécie énormément les récits de vos aventures.

- Vous entendez cela Watson, lança le logicien en s'approchant de son compagnon. Ainsi comme vous l'espériez les inepties que vous et Conan Doyle vous entêtez à publier vous ont survécus. »

Le médecin eut un grand sourire épanoui à cette idée, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la pique, et interrogea Rose du regard.

« C'est vrai, répliqua celle-ci. Là d'où je viens vous êtes très connus tous les deux. Vos récits ont inspiré tellement de monde…

- Vraiment ? Ainsi Holmes, malgré mon style affreusement romancé comme vous aimez à le qualifier, d'autres y trouvent un certain intérêt. »

L'interpellé eut une grimace mi moqueuse, mi agacée tandis que Rose éclatait d'un rire franc, que Watson qualifia d'emblée de frais et agréable.

« Et ils continueront à faire fureur durant des siècles, confirma le Docteur, tandis que de nombreuses adaptations verront le jour.

- Eh bien c'est tout à fait flatteur. Conan Doyle lui-même risque d'en être satisfait.

- Pourquoi d'ailleurs avoir choisi un tel arrangement ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Par commodité. A lui la célébrité et les fans. Nous n'avons pour notre part affaire qu'aux clients que nous apporte cette publicité pour les compétences de mon ami. La population frivole préfère frayer avec un écrivain célère plutôt que nous, qui bénéficions de surcroit bien malgré nous d'une réputation sulfureuse.

- Watson, vous allez en dire trop, intervint Holmes.

- Oh voyons, ils ne sont pas d'ici, quel mal pourrait-il nous faire ? marmonna le médecin avant de fixer une nouvelle fois son attention sur la blonde, qui semblait boire ses paroles. Vous comprenez, deux hommes célibataires, qui partagent un appartement, sortent au restaurant ou a l'opéra ensemble… Ce n'est pas si original mais certaines mauvaises langues, pour nous nuire, ont lancé certaines rumeurs nous concernant, laissant entendre que nous serions plus que des amis.

- Cela a eu des conséquences ?

- Pas réellement désagréables en vérité. Les policiers que nous côtoyons et qui auraient pu nous porter préjudices n'ont guère prêté l'oreille à ces supputations. La bonne société pour sa part s'est empressée de nous désavouer, sauf bien sûr quand l'un des ses membres a besoin de notre assistance. Mais très sincèrement cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde. Entre mon travail de médecin, et croyez-le les pauvres que je soigne n'ont que faire des on-dit, et nos enquêtes, nous sommes de toute façon bien assez occupés. Le reste du temps nous nous suffisons à nous-mêmes.

- Appliquant à la lettre l'adage, pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés, dit Rose. Tout ça parce que vous ne vivez pas à la bonne époque.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Là d'où je viens les hommes peuvent assumer ce qu'ils sont, se marier même. »

A aucun moment Watson n'avait confirmé que les rumeurs les concernant étaient effectivement vraies, aussi Rose, même si elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, joua le jeu elle aussi des non-dits et n'insista guère.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Les choses changent, les mœurs évoluent. Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours simple pour eux, certaines personnes pouvant rester têtus, mais globalement la situation s'est arrangée.

- Eh bien c'est… oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Même si nous ne sommes que peu concernés.

- Au moins vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre. C'est déjà un grand réconfort. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. »

Disant cela, la jeune femme put voir Watson hocher la tête avant de lancer un regard tendre à son compagnon. A ce spectacle, un sourire attendri lui échappa. Décidément, ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés.

ooOoo

Même s'il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de plus qu'il ne savait déjà sur ces créatures qu'il croisait ponctuellement au gré de ses pérégrinations, le Docteur était ravi de cette visite. Rose semblait avoir oublié les inconvénients de leur course-poursuite nocturne pour ne se focaliser que sur sa rencontre avec Watson, qu'elle semblait avoir tout particulièrement apprécié, pour le Seigneur du temps c'était là l'essentiel.

Après un ultime passage à Baker Street, où ils prirent le thé avec leurs hôtes tandis que ceux-ci se montraient tout à fait curieux quant au vingt-et-unième siècle ainsi que les suivants, sa compagne et lui regagnèrent finalement la Tardis. Comme toujours d'autres aventures les attendaient et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de rester longtemps à un même endroit.

« Alors, cette visite vous a plu Rose ?

- Ça n'aurait pu être mieux ! lança l'interpellée avec enthousiasme. J'appréciais tellement les deux personnages que j'ai pu découvrir au fil de mes lectures, et les voir ainsi… C'est inestimable. Et puis, rajouta-t-elle après un silence, ils sont adorables ensemble. Je sais que c'est absurde, digne de la pire des midinettes, de les réduire à cela mais ils forment un couple parfait. J'ai senti tellement de tendresse entre eux.

- Oui, j'aurais dû me douter que ce détail particulier vous toucherait, s'amusa le Docteur.

- Que voulez-vous, je suis romantique malgré les apparences. Et puis je trouve que c'est bien pour eux. Comme me l'a décrit le docteur Watson, la société n'est pas tendre envers eux, alors ils s'épaulent… C'est une belle relation.

- Dommage que la suite ne soit pas aussi féérique.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ah évidemment, à votre époque ça n'avait pas été rendu public. Ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs étant donné votre intérêt pour les potins. En fait, dans moins d'un an Holmes va lui-même commettre, par ennui, par curiosité, qu'importe, une série de meurtres particulièrement violents.

- Oh mon dieu ! Il a été arrêté ?

- Watson et lui ont disparu dès que la vérité a été découverte. Apparemment le bon docteur n'était au courant de rien jusque-là, et a voulu lui épargner la potence je suppose.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ils n'ont plus jamais fait parler d'eux. Conan Doyle avait distillé la publication de leurs aventures, ce qui lui a permis de continuer quelques années. Puis tous sont tombés dans un oubli relatif quelques décennies. Et cette fin dramatique est demeurée sous silence un bon moment.

- Mais que sont-ils devenus ? insista Rose, visiblement profondément affectée.

- Personne ne l'a jamais su. Certains pensent qu'ils se sont installés à l'étranger et que, sous la surveillance constante de son compagnon, Holmes est parvenu à ne plus répondre à ses pulsions violentes. D'autres pensent au contraire que, conscient de la menace qu'il représentait, Watson a choisi de tuer lui-même le détective plutôt que le voir condamné par la justice. Comme pour s'absoudre dans cet acte d'une grande noblesse de n'avoir pu prévenir ce qui est arrivé. Est-ce qu'il s'est ensuite donné la mort ? Nul ne le sait.

- C'est horrible ! Ils semblaient si heureux.

- Holmes est un homme difficile à combler.

- Peut-être… »

Et tandis que le Docteur lui proposait quelques destinations potentielles, la jeune femme resta pensive, incapable de se concentrer. Ce voyage si sympathique en apparence, s'avérait finalement terriblement perturbant. Elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir continuer ses lectures de retour chez elle, elle venait d'en apprendre bien trop sur ses deux héros. Qui a dit qu'on était toujours déçus à rencontrer ses idoles ? songea-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

THE END.


End file.
